


That first picture of us

by Mariavc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Smut, F/M, Grant's not hydra, Skyeward Christmas Fic Fest, the fluffiness that we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: After the fall of Shield the team is still reeling after friends died or turned enemies. With the first christmas at the playground coming, Skye takes it as an opportunity to lift some spirits... and maybe give a little push to Grant to take the next step in their relationship. The future is unknown but at least she'll have her first real christmas, and maybe something special to remember, someone that's never going to leave her side.





	

She doesn’t even wait for December. It’s November 30th and she starts blasting Christmas music in the base.

No one seems to complain, not even May.

He has to admit that it’s a little contagious. He’s not used to see this kind of… Christmas joy; even less in a secret base after they have been disavowed and people have died or turned enemies and they don’t even know if it’s going to be the end of it or if Coulson will actually find a way to start over. All he knows is that the few agents that have joined the cause seem to be finding some sort of comfort in Skye’s Christmas spirit, and so is he, after all he was just betrayed by the only person that he considered family… before the team.

He smiles when he sees small decorations popping up randomly around the base. Small figures and bows here and there, some of them look like she just made them with whatever garbage she found in the base, but some other he wonders how she got them, like that Santa figure she put in the common room.

Then he finds mistletoe hanging on his door. Where did she even-

His door is the only one that’s been decorated.

It’s not like they’ve had a ton of time to… talk about their situation after Shield fell and they had to escape Providence in a rush when Hydra found the base. That was the last time they had some alone time without anyone almost dying.

But now things have calmed down a bit. He doesn’t have any excuses left. He’s just avoiding it, keeping himself busy, even skipping training. Way to go. 

“Ward!” Fitz calls again, startling him “What’s going on with you? You’ve been holding that doorknob for 2 minutes”

“Uhm” He finally opens his door “What do you think about doing some Christmas shopping?” Grant asks, clearing his throat.

Fitz narrows his eyes, because this sounds so not like Ward. He looks up and sees the mistletoe hanging over the door, noticing that it’s the only one that has it, and then looks back at Ward, “ I didn’t take you for a Christmas person” he crosses his arms with the hint of a grin on his face.

“I think it’s been good for morale. Skye’s been decorating and it’s lifting some spirits”

“Yeah, not so subtly”

“We could help her, maybe get some gifts”

Fitz takes a moment, analyzing his friend “Do you want to get a present for Skye?”

Ward opens his mouth. He wonders if he’s blushing. He probably is because Fitz’ grin grows even wider.

“We can get presents. I have to get something for Jemma anyway. We have this little tradition…”

Ward clears his throat, finally speaks “And for the rest of the team”

 Fitz smiles and smacks wards back “Sure. For everyone”

 

* * *

 

 They end up having a little Christmas celebration. Just the team and a few other agents drinking some beer; Fitzsimmons went out to bring food, nothing too special, but Grant loves the way Skye’s smiling, just staring at her newfound family. This is more than enough for her. He takes a new beer and brings it to Skye.

“Here”

She takes it. It crosses his mind that maybe she’s not used to be around this many people for the holydays.

It’s not like he has the best memories about Christmas celebrations either so he never really paid attention to it, never considered important.

“You look happy” He says, sitting next to her in the couch.

“I’m trying to make the most of it. We don’t know who’s going to stay or who’s going to leave”

“Are _you_ going to stay?” He asks.

“Not a lot of options” She replies, with that sadness that no matter how much she smiles and jokes all the time, always seems to be present.

He shoves her softly with his shoulder “This is a pretty good one. We’ll be just fine”

She looks at him “It’s already better than anything I’ve had before, which is not saying a lot, but still. I have everything I could ever want right here” She says, looking at him, taking a sip from her beer and Grant kind of freezes for a second. He hopes no one is noticing this, but he’s probably about to melt under her gaze, maybe too smitten to function properly. It fells like one of those now or never kind of situations that he’s so used to, except now it’s not his life hanging in the balance, or the fate of the world.

“I got something for you” Skye adds, because he’s just there, with his mouth open and looking like the cutest idiot ever. She takes a small box from her jacket, and Grant clears his throat, he’s not really used to getting gifts.

He hesitates for a second, but then takes her neatly wrapped present when he sees a hint of doubt cross her face.

“It’s just a stupid thing,” Skye continues as he unwraps it. It turns out to be a small robot figure, it bobbles, almost like her hula girl, but it’s a robot. Grant can’t help but laugh at that.

“It’s great”

“I really didn’t know, I was between that and a tie” She chuckles.

“It’s perfect” He doesn’t really have a lot of possessions that he treasures, but this silly little thing might be his new favorite. “I love it,” He adds, stares at her for a second, gripping his little robot a bit tighter. He makes his decision “I have a gift for you too” He takes her hand. Bold move. But he needs to talk to her.

She leaves her beer and goes with him. She likes how his hand feels on hers. It’s firm and warm, a strong grip that makes her feel that he’s got her back, but not like the rest of the team’s got her back. Something different, something that’s just theirs, like Coulson has May, or Fitzsimmons… that are basically the same person, he’s there for her and she’s there for him. Even though he looked like a lost puppy for a second back there, he’s holding her hand firmly. She feared for a second that maybe she was being too obvious? Too bold? But it’s just that it’s been some time and he’s kinda… sorta hoping that he would have made a move by now.

They stop at his door; the mistletoe is no longer there. She tries to hide her dissappointent. When she hung it maybe it started out as a joke in her head, but part of her just wanted to know if there was something still there, or maybe it was just the craziness of what happened and almost dying a lot of times that made him say all those things and kiss her.

He pulls her inside his room, it’s just like hers… a bed (a bigger one than just the small bunks in the bus), a desk, a chair, a small bathroom… well, everything looks the same, except the bed is perfectly made, there’s not a single pencil out of place, not a lot of decorations, but it smells like him and she doesn’t really want to deal with the thought that maybe he realized that he didn’t want her like _that._

“Ok” He starts and then reaches under his bed for two boxes, one bigger than the other.

She looks at him “I just got you a toy” 

He smiles “I’m not really a Christmas person, I just want to make you happy with this” He gives her the bigger box.

She sits on his bed and Grants follows her as she unwraps it.

“I know that your old laptop got a bullet. Fitz helped me find one that would be perfect for you and then enhanced it a little bit. It’s mostly strategic, I mean… you’re going to need it for our missions” He explains, placing his little robot on the nightstand, nudging it softly to see it bobble.

She looks at the box and then at him “It’s great, and probably it cost you a lot, Ward, I-“

“That’s not the important gift, open the other one” Grant adds, turning back to her.

She sighs but smiles at him, setting the laptop aside. She unwraps the second gift, only stopping when she sees what it is.

She hasn’t really been given a lot of presents in her life, but surely nothing that would make her feel like she wants to cry.

“You’ve got a family now” He says.

Skye stares down at the small portrait, with a few pictures of the team put together. He even managed to get May for a group shot, which makes her chuckle.

“This is amazing”

“And even if they leave, I wouldn’t. Maybe you don’t have a lot of options, but you have me. I would never leave you” He points at small space left blank in the middle of the collage “That’s for us”

“Us…” She looks at him “I… kind of thought you wanted to take back what we talked about at Providence”

He smiles “I was waiting for the right moment to bring it up, I think” then he turns again, opens the drawer on his nightstand and pulls out the mistletoe that was previously hanging on his door. “But I don’t want to waste any more time, if you… want… if you still want that. I’m really not good at this… but I feel the way I feel and I- I just… hoped you-”

She bites her lip, which immediately draws his attention to her mouth and makes him forget what he’s saying. Then Skye takes the mistletoe from his hand, holds it above them and Grant takes it as an answer. He cups her face with one hand, bringing her closer until their lips meet, softly, a touch that’s barely there but still sends a shock though his body; but then Skye goes for more and he can only give in.

He doesn’t know what she does with the little branch, because both her hands are now clutching at his t-shirt, pulling him closer before opening her mouth for him, and invitation that he happily takes, kissing her back with longing and raw desire the he just can’t contain anymore.

They’ve moved almost without realizing what they’re doing, with their chests pressed together, and Skye’s arms firmly wrapped around his neck, sighing when she feels his hand on her back, sliding down, hesitating for a moment before sliding under her sweater.

Skye stops just to breath, panting, biting on his jaw, and showing him her intentions as she kisses her way to his ear. She pulls away just a bit “You left the door open”

Grant just blinks, once, twice. He’s still wondering what she wants. He doesn’t really want to make a wrong move and-

“Close the door” She says again although she keeps her fingers on his hair, her nails digging on his scalp.

Grant’s pupils have widened and the chocolate brown of his eyes has subsided to something darker.

“Grant” She insists and he looks at the still open door.

He goes to close it, while Skye removes her boots and socks, fidgeting a little with the laces, but she manages. Grant locks his room and takes a deep breath before going back to her but stops midway.

“Something wrong?” She asks.

“Uhm… I’m just giving you time to change your mind, I mean… if you want to take it slow-”

“I’m not going to change my mind. Do _you_ want to take it slow?” She looks down at her boots “Shit… I’m sorry”

He shakes his head, and then goes to her, sits on the bed. “I want you more than anything”

Skye looks relieved, smiles again and then decides to take the first step. She takes off her sweater and his fingers itch with the need to touch her, he barely felt the skin of her back before and that was enough to set his body on fire. He needs more.

And so does Skye, apparently. She starts unbuttoning his t-shirt, fixing her gaze on his sculpted chest. She’s had the opportunity to peek at him before, but not with permission to touch, to rack her nails over his skin. She gets rid of his t-shirt, and they both ditch their pants before Grant lays her on the bed, flipping her with a single hand on the small of her back, as if she weighted nothing. He’s gentle, yet his hands are as firm as they always are, his fingers tracing her curves while his eyes follow. She takes her time to memorize him as well.

Grant kisses her again, slowly, holding his weight on his elbows and letting her take control. He feels her nails on his neck, and his back, all the way down to the waistband of his boxers, where she starts to pull them down. He’s always been kind of proud of his body, but it’s different when he’s when the only woman that matters, so he’s a bit tense. He needs to be what she wants, needs to make her feel good and loved, because he’s pretty sure that he’s fallen in love with Skye.

All those thoughts get shoved aside by her fingers wrapping around him. She slides his underwear all the way down with her toes, getting him completely naked, and he stops moving when she strokes him, closing his eyes, trying to keep his hips still but failing.

She relishes in her power over him. Grant is gorgeous, and amazing and being with him always makes her feel safe, happy… whole. It’s no different in this situation, maybe even better, thinking that at least now he’s just hers. She moves her hands to cup his face and make him kiss her again; this time harder. She needs him. She needs to show him that she might be in deep. It’s scary, but she can’t stop herself. She doesn’t want to.

She rolls them over and gets on top, not breaking the kiss, grinding against his erection and moaning when he slips between her legs, the barrier of her underwear still preventing him from pushing into her, but Grant can certainly feel just how wet she is. It’s driving him crazy with anticipation, when he can feel the damp fabric against his dick as she presses herself to him.

Then she sits up, straddling his hips and making him grip her legs harder. He protests, almost chases her lips when she breaks contact. He only stops when she reaches back to unclasp her bra, throwing the garment somewhere in his room and offering him a perfect view of her breasts, already one of his favorite parts of her. He reaches for them and Skye covers his palms with hers to guide him as he squeezes her flesh the way she shows him, learning everything she likes, memorizing every response of her body, and he’s in cloud nine right now. Skye is smiling down at him, making little noises and rolling her hips slowly as he increases his pressure.

He stops when she laughs. He panics for a second.

“Sorry… you should just- you should look at your face right now” She moves to the side and Grant looks lost, until she removes her last piece of clothing, and then crawls back over his body with a sinful grin. “I like how you look at me” She adds, biting her lip. She looks radiant, so happy, incredibly full of life and he never really met someone like her. “It makes me feel really nice… and a bit hot just so you know” She teases.

Grant clumsily reaches again for his drawer and she follows his struggle with her gaze. Skye leans down, her hand moving up his arm until her hand covers his. She takes the small foil package from his fingers, slowly, teasing him with her lips so close to his.

“You really like me, right?” She whispers, kissing his jaw.

He nods “You’re perfect, Skye. You’re… everything I’ve ever wanted” Grant says, placing his hands on her hips, moving up and down her sides.

Skye takes just a moment to sit on his lap again, sliding the condom down his erection, stroking him firmly, making him grit his teeth as he struggles to stay still. She kneels over him, raising her body just enough to set him in place.

Grant sees her closing her eyes, sighing, her mouth falling open. She has to hold him as she slides down, taking her time to adjust to his size, moaning loudly as he fill her completely.

“Oh God” She pants, burying her face against his neck, hearing him groan, feeling his fingers dig into her hips hard enough to leave marks.

He’s repeating her name like a prayer, until she’s taken him to the hilt and stopped “Everything ok?” He asks. She’s almost too tight and she’s not moving, just clawing at his shoulders, breathing deeply.

“This is just right” She says against his neck, then kisses him, sucking on his pulse point and he can’t help but push his hips into her “Oh God, yeah” She says and starts moving slowly, bringing her lips to his “Move” she pleads between kisses and Grant complies, matching her rhythm, moving his hands back to her breasts, pinching on her hardened nipples until she’s moaning into his mouth.

When he stops Skye opens her eyes, she’s confused, and maybe a bit annoyed, because she’s so close and who gave him the right to torture her like that? He’s grinning at her, holding her hips in place.

“Grant…” She moans. “Don’t stop”

He flips them and ends up on top of her, with Skye holding onto his back and wrapping her legs around his hips. This new position allows him to move a little bit faster, and his mouth goes everywhere. She’s going crazy, pulling on his hair when his kisses reach her chest. He takes her right nipple in his mouth and Skye plants her feet back on the mattress, arching for him. Grant’s saying something, something sweet and endearing, but she barely gets it as his hands and his mouth do wonders on her body, and he keeps going faster, a bit harder, angling his hips in new ways until he reaches a spot that makes her scream.

She covers her mouth, because it’s a bit embarrassing and she’s really not this loud during sex, at least she doesn’t remember a guy that had made her scream like that, or made her feel like she’s ready to explode so quickly. Her head is spinning and her heels digging on the mattress, pushing her body up frantically.

Grant pulls her hand from her mouth so he can kiss her again, slower this time, and he can just feel it, her whole body is tensing, her walls clamping around him; and even though she bites her lip she can’t stop the loud and embarrassing sound that she makes again when she comes, completely overtaken by pleasure and the feeling of Grant going harder, finishing, groaning her name against her skin and finally slowing down after a few hard strokes that almost make her see white, shuddering and whispering more sweet words that make her smile in her state of bliss.

She can’t even be bothered by his crushing weight over her body. She’s happy to have him like that, for minutes, or hours, or whatever it took them to recover from _that_. God, she can get used to all of that. She’s stroking his hair, there’s no need to be anywhere else except his arms.

He moves, makes a quick trip to the bathroom. Skye protests, feeling cold and sore, it’s a good kind of sore though. She stretches on the bed that suddenly feels so big and empty without him. She doesn’t want to be this clingy but after finally being with Grant she’s not ready to let him go, not even for two minutes. Although, there’s his smell, and the very vivid memories of his hoarse voice calling her name still ringing in her ears to keep her company. She sighs and smiles and decides against covering her body before he comes back. He stops and leans against the bathroom door, just as naked as she is, admiring the amazing woman that’s waiting for him on his bed.

“Are you going to stay there? Because the bed is so much better, believe me”

Grant chuckles, and then slides back into bed, cuddling her against his chest, which is also pretty nice.

“This is probably the best Christmas I’ve ever had” He finally says and Skye laughs.

“Did your family from hell even celebrated Christmas?” Skye asks, breathing deeply, trying to stretch her limbs and then wrapping one arm around his middle. She doesn’t make a comment about Grant tangling his legs with hers. Who would have thought that the big, tough guy was so cuddly? She loves it.

He sighs, “They did. They had to. Lots of guests to keep the appearances. It was a nightmare. Even worst after all the fake celebrations were over, all the people gone, and we were alone again with my parents drunk…”

She kisses his chest and Grant smiles, pushing away those memories. He appreciates the way Skye seems to hold him tighter. “I always wanted to celebrate Christmas for real. At the orphanage they would get us gifts and stuff sometimes but it wasn’t… _real_. I like Christmas; I liked how it felt today, with the team and the new guys… and with you, especially with you. It beats cheap toys and Christmas decorations”

Grant chuckles “I like your cheap decorations, and I’m starting to like Christmas. It was good for everyone. We’ve lost a lot, we could really use some of that joy”

She turns around, reaches for her discarded pants on the floor to fish her phone out of the pocket. Grant’s arms are waiting for her when she snuggles against him again.

He smiles when he sees her opening the camera app “I don’t know if that’s the one that you should use if everyone is going to see it“

“Shut up, Ward” She says and takes a selfie. Grant poses with a smile. He looks so good, like a guy without a care in the world, happier than she has ever seen him, which makes her heart do little jumps inside her chest. “Look at us, so cute”

“Your hair is a mess,” He says, and she turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Wow, seriously? We need to work on those boyfriend skills of yours”

“I mean, I’m proud of that…. Wait. Am I really your-“

She laughs and kisses him, maybe a little longer and a little bolder than she intended it to be, but he moans. She’ll call it a win “Do you think that the others are looking for us?” she whispers against his lips.

Grant looks at his wristwatch “It’s almost midnight, maybe they are. Do you want to go back?”

“Uhm…” She says and then climbs over him “Maybe I have another gift for you. I mean, I said I only got you a toy, but I can be creative”

“Am I getting the tie, too?!”

She laughs out loud, leaning over him, probably the most incredible sound he’s ever heard, the most perfect sight. “Better” Skye says.

Grant smiles, his hands move to her legs. “Merry Christmas to me, then”

She kisses him, still chuckling “Merry Christmas”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! so happy to participate in the Skyeward Christmas Fic Fest, with a little bit of smut, there's nothing better than a sweet AU where everything is right and we get the skyeward we deserved. Merry Christmas guys!! I hope you enjoy it and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
